fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series. You make tacos which is kinda self explanatory. Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and organizes the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomachache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he starts sweating and gives up from eating any more tacos. In the end, Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and trophy, and are unexpectingly also given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game one must make tacos. Unlock all ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. The player must be quick on doing those new, picky Closers, and show Jojo the Food Critic your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, and more. List of Customers (rank)- what rank you unlock that customer (Italic)- are Closers #Tohru (Tutorial customer) #Franco #Wally (Rank 2) #Taylor (Rank 3) #Rita (Rank 4) #Franco (Rank 5) #Sue (Rank 5) #Vicky (Rank 6) #Greg (Rank 7) #Bruna Romano (Rank 8) #Timm (Rank 9) #Lisa (Rank 10) #Zoe (Rank 11) #Big Pauly (Rank 12) #Peggy (Rank 13) #Nick (Rank 14) #Kingsley (Rank 15) #Georgito (Rank 16) #Cletus (Rank 17) #Mindy (Rank 18) #Sarge Fan (Rank 19) #Olga (Rank 20) #Hugo (Rank 21) #Edna (Rank 22) #Matt (Rank 23) #Cecilia (Rank 24) #Edoardo Romano (Rank 25) #Mary (Rank 26) #Gino Romano (Rank 27) #Kayla (Rank 28) #Maggie/Mitch (Rank 29) #Carlo Romano (Rank 30) #Penny (Rank 31) #Chuck (Rank 32) #Sasha (Rank 33) #Roy (Rank 34) #Marty (Rank 35) #Tony (Rank 36) #Doan (Rank 37) #Clover (Rank 38) #Alberto (Rank 39) #Mandi (Rank 40) #Connor (Rank 41) #Clair (Rank 42) #Cooper (Rank 43) #Prudence (Rank 44) #James (Rank 45) #Papa Louie (Rank 46) #''Robby'' #''Akari'' #''Allan'' #''Quinn'' #''Rico'' #''Xandra'' #''Jojo'' Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46: Challenging New Customers Italic- closer *Georgito *Nick *Zoe *''Jojo'' *''Quinn'' *''Rico'' *''Xandra'' Closers *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn *Rico *Xandra *Jojo Ingredients Meats All the Meats if the Taco Mia! debuts are unlocked. *Beef (start) *Chicken (Day 2) unlocked with Zoe *Pork unlocked with Nick *Steak unlocked with Georgito Taco Shells *Hard (start) *Soft *Pita (Rank 6) Toppings *Tomatoes (start) *Cheese (start) *Lettuce (start) *Pinto Beans (start) *Guacamole (start) *Onions (start) *White Rice (Rank 2) *Peppers *Brown Rice unlocked after Geogorito *Black Beans Unlocked after Kingsley *Jalapenos Sauces *Mild sauce (start) *Sour cream (start) *Hot sauce (Rank 4-5) *Nacho cheese (after you unlock Bruna Romano) *Verde Sauce *Loco Mystery Sauce unlocked just before Cletus Ranks New Gameria features (new features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future gamerias.) *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside will be the first customer of the day, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. *When ordering and presnting, the background shows the outside of the shop, showing whether it is day, sunset, or night. *In-game badges are introduced. *Closers and Food Critic are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with badges will order faster. *Weekly Paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accesories. (re-entry) *The sky on the title shows the ingredients or tacos. Trivia *Sometimes, the car that comes by the shop at the start of the day is Roy's car. *The sign on the apartment behind the shop will be an ad. For example: Cletus's Scrapyard. *This game, along with Papa's Burgeria, has three stations. Icons Taco Mia gameicon.jpg Taco Mia oldicon.jpg _thumb_100x100.jpg Taco Mia infobanner.jpg Taco Mia mini_thumb.jpg Taco1.png Gallery ImagesCA4836YI.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg Maggie Wins!.png Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Kingsley Sweating.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png Winner .png Papa Louie As A Customer In Papa's Taco Mia|Papa Louie as a customer Greg.JPG|Greg Th Nick.png|Nick Quinn.JPG|Quinn Scraps.jpg Gameplay ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCA1XRFAH.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg ImagesCARXL9UF.jpg ImagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg ImagesCA68CQK3.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Old lady.jpg Sue.gif 123456_(1).jpg Category:Games Category:Gamerias